


Flash In The Pan

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being too stylish can cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash In The Pan

Title: Flash In The Pan  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (with a side of Severus Snape/Remus Lupin)  
Summary: Sometimes being too stylish can cause trouble.  
Word Count:  <1000.  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Fluff. ;)  
A/N: Written for [](http://witchdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchdragon.livejournal.com/)**witchdragon** 's birthday. She requested H/D with a side of Snupin, prompt: leather trench coat. Happy birthday, hon!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

*If you have difficulty reading the story in my LJ's format click [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/162967.html?format=light)

Flash In The Pan

~

The Harrods bags were sitting prominently on the bed when Harry walked into the bedroom. “I suppose this means you went shopping again,” he said, smiling. “I can’t believe you’ve taken such a liking to a Muggle shop...”

Draco waved his hand dismissively. “They’ve got everything there,” he said. “All sorts of interesting leather clothing, for example.” Reaching into one of the bags, he pulled out two items.

“Like these,” he said, holding up matching leather coats. “Leather robes! I thought you said Muggles don’t wear them?”

Harry shook his head. “They don’t. Those aren’t robes.”

“They look like robes to me. Anyway, they’re brilliant. I bought them so we could wear them to dinner tonight.”

“Draco, those are trench coats...”

Draco shrugged. “Call them whatever you like. All I know is I looked bloody good in mine when I tried it on, so I’m wearing it out.”

“Dinner? Is that still on, then?”

“Yes. Lupin Flooed to be sure we were still coming,” Draco said.

Harry sighed. “Will Snape be there?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “They’re together, so yes, presumably he’ll be there. When will you get over your animosity?”

“When he stops being such an...”

“Does my arse look good in this?” Draco asked, spinning to check himself in the mirror.

Harry shook his head. “Your arse looks good in anything,” he said. “But do you know what I like your arse in best?”

Draco shook his head.

“Nothing,” Harry growled. Pouncing, he wrestled Draco onto their bed. “Your arse looks best naked.”

Draco grinned up at him. “Well, I can hardly go to dinner like that,” he said.

Harry snickered. “True, guess I’ll just have to look my fill now...”

“You’d better be doing more than just looking, Harry... ohhhhh...”

~

Several hours later found Harry sitting on a cot watching Draco pace around their cell. “What possessed you to wear that coat without anything underneath?” he asked wearily.

Draco shot him an angry look. “It’s traditional! Most wizards don’t wear anything under robes.”

“Okay,” Harry said, trying to be patient. “Then why did you take it off?”

“I didn’t take it off! That bloody wench at the Muggle restaurant insisted on taking it. I tried to stop her but before I knew it she’d whipped it off me, exposing me to the entire room...”

Harry tried unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter. “Well, there are laws about exposure, Draco...”

Draco crossed his arms and pouted adorably. “I am never eating in a Muggle restaurant again! I can’t believe everyone in there saw me naked!”

“Well, it wasn’t such a hardship for me,” Harry said philosophically. “The only problem is, we’re in jail now.”

Draco walked over and sat next to him. “It was nice of you to come with me,” he said. “I wouldn’t have known what to do with myself.”

Harry shrugged. “What else was I going to do?” he asked. “Plus, it gives me a chance to be alone with you.”

“I don’t know why we can’t just Apparate away,” Draco muttered.

“And cause an incident that the Obliviators have to come and fix?” Harry said. “That would have been fine had it not been for the television cameras at the restaurant that recorded the entire thing...”

Draco flushed. “Whatever. Are they coming to get us?”

“Snape and Remus? Yes,” Harry said, pulling Draco close. He smiled as Draco leaned into him, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I called them on my mobile and they should be here soon.”

“Where are they, then?”

“It may be a while,” Harry murmured. “In the meantime, there are things we can do to pass the time...”

Their lips met, and soon they were engaged in a deep, wet kiss. Draco straddled Harry’s lap as time went on, and soon they were rocking back and forth. Just as Harry remembered that Draco was wearing nothing underneath his coat, an acerbic voice reached his ears.

“Lovely. I am now scarred for life,” Snape said. “Can’t we just leave them here?”

Remus snickered as Harry and Draco sprang apart. “I’m afraid not. Who will pay for dinner then?”

Snape sighed. “I suppose you’re right, but really, the saviour of the wizarding world getting jailed for indecent exposure...”

“That was Draco, not me!” Harry protested.

“Details, details,” Draco said airily. “Really, what does it matter who did what?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Why you bloody...”

“Language, Mr. Potter,” Snape said. “Well, are you coming?”

“I was until you got here,” Harry muttered, following them out. He was counting the minutes until he got Draco home to see what other leather products he’d picked up...

~


End file.
